Whatsit88's TP Elimination
Season 1 Elimination Order: # Magnemite (first one on the team to get burned) # Swampert (sneezed and froze Mamepato, Lucario and Jolteon) # relt123 (failed at dodgeball) # Delcatty (failed to perform stunt) # Squirtle (dropped fossil in water) # Charizard (allergic to Oran Berries) # Raichu (failed to defeat Blastoise) # Piplup (missed 1 bowling pin) # Pikachu (got hypnotized and attacked his team) # Dewott (went power hungry) # Jolteon (was attacked) # Scizor (was behind Pikachu, Dewott and Jolteon's elimination) # Omanyte (completely failed to face fear) # Anorith (ghosts scared her) # Raichu (quit to save Politoed) # Lucario (Swampert switched the votes so she wouldn't leave) # Emolga (got attacked by Unfezant, then fell and made an explosion) # Unfezant (got injured and was unable to compete anymore) # Charizard (Gothitelle switched the votes so she wouldn't leave) # Politoed (Tangela switched the votes so they went to Politoed, not her) # Swampert/Gothitelle (was really evil) # Tangrowth (was the first to get caught by the killer) # Staraptor (Persian voted for him) # Wobbuffet (wasn't able to catch Kyogre) # Caterpie (the host decided that Caterpie wouldn't stay) # Houndoom (unknown why Houndoom left) # Emboar (couldn't memorise who got voted off) # Gardevoir (accidently got voted off by eliminated contestants) # Gallade (was a big threat) # Delcatty (failed to do Politoed's dare) # Runner-Up: Emolga # Winner: Persian Season 2 Elimination order in TPA: # Unfezant (was evil in season 1) # Tangrowth (was mean in Season 1) # Staraptor (unknown) # Wobbuffet (he simply got the most votes) # Raichu (most votes) # Empoleon (Bulbasaur switched the votes) # Scizor (was in bottom 2 with Magmar, got more votes) # Charizard (most votes) # Armaldo (Ivysaur's alliance voted for her) # Jolteon (puked and got 0 out of 10) # Delcatty (most votes) # Togetic (got most votes) # Emolga (got most votes) # Panpour (went outside and was caught) # Pansage (went outside and was caught) # Swampert (went outside and was caught) # Lucario (went outside and was caught) # Zoroark (de-evolved Politoed and got voted off) # Serperior (one of seven people voted off) # Magnezone (one of seven people voted off) # Pansear (one of seven people voted off) # Blastoise (one of seven people voted off) # Emboar (one of seven people voted off) # Houndoom (one of seven people voted off) # Gardevoir (one of seven people voted off) # Venusaur (was the villain of season 2) # Persian (couldn't make it to the final 5) # Poliwrath (couldn't make it to the final 5) # Emolga (couldn't make it to the final 5) # Pikachu (couldn't make it to the final 5) # Samurott (squashed Gallade's pet Weedle and was in the Vomit Comet for the least amount of time) # Staraptor (the host chose to eliminate him) # Espeon (the host chose to eliminate her) # Winner: Gallade (he got half of the $5,000,000 since they tied) # Winner: Magmortar (he got half of the $5,000,000 since they tied) Season 3 Elimination Order in TPD: # Togekiss (Mismagius switched the votes) # Empoleon (more votes) # Jolteon (Mismagius switched the votes) # Venusaur and Feraligatr (they failed to push a boulder) # Tangrowth (was frozen and was not useful anymore) # Shiny Zoroark (Mismagius switched the votes) # Lucario (most votes) # Dragonite (kicked out of Mismagius' alliance for becoming derpier) COUPLES * Gallade-Gardevoir * Persian-Delcatty * Swampert-Scizor (formerly) * Magmortar-Espeon * Emboar-Delcatty (attraction) * Houndoom-Armaldo * Omastar-Bayleaf (Bayleaf isn't in TPI, but Omastar is dating a Bayleaf) * Wobbuffet-Tangrowth (attraction) * Omastar-Armaldo (attraction) * Unfezant-Tangrowth * Swampert-Zoroark (attraction) * Leafeon-Espeon (attraction) FRIENDSHIPS * Gallade-Staraptor-Persian-Houndoom * Gardevoir-Samurott * Wobbuffet-Everyone * Poliwrath-Everyone * Gallade-Magmortar * Gallade-Emboar * Persian-Emboar * Wobbuffet-Emboar * Jolteon-Wobbuffet * Empoleon-Everyone * Poliwrath-Blastoise * Poliwrath-Delcatty * Omastar-Wobbuffet * Raichu-Poliwrath * Persian-Fern (Vulpix) * Persian-Emolga (sometimes) ENEMIES * Persian-Swampert * Swampert-Everyone * Emolga-Unfezant * Venusaur-Everyone * Omastar-Magnezone * Omastar-relt123 * Emboar-Emolga * Mismagius-Everyone * Unfezant-Mismagius * Persian-Emolga (sometimes)